


Drowning in Stardust

by Natasja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, how it should have ended, semi-spitefic, to be updated as the stories occur to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasja/pseuds/Natasja
Summary: Minor editing of "The Last Jedi", to expand on certain scenes or HISHE-versions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Dedicated to my twin, Sally, who died on Boxing Day, 2005, and Carrie Fisher, on the anniversary of her death.  
> RIP

Rey gritted her teeth, incredibly tempted to start shouting at the old man who seemed the culmination of all her disappointed hopes. She had left Jakku, left the Resistance who needed every fighter they could get, abandoned Finn to an unknown fate... for a man determined to reject even the thought of doing something to help the galaxy at large?

She couldn't entirely blame him. Rey had spent years merely surviving from day to day, and knew very well how it sucked the light and life out of you, even when you had hope. Luke hadn't even had hope to cling to. Rey took a deep breath and centred herself. "Fine. The Jedi need to end. I don't know enough about the Jedi, or the Sith, or the Force to have an opinion. But I do need a teacher."

Luke scowled, "I just told you-"

She cut him off, unwilling to give him the chance to refuse. "I have power, but no way to control it. Leia doesn't have the knowledge or the time, and the only other person who might do it is Kylo Ren or Snoke, and I want no part of whatever they might teach me."

Luke hesitated, and Rey desperately seized on what might be her last chance. "I won't try to make you come back, or turn me into a Jedi. Just teach me enough that I'm not a danger to anyone."

Finally, he nodded. "I'll teach you control, before you destroy the island beneath our feet, and enough of a lightsaber that you don't stab yourself by accident. But that is all."

Rey beamed at him, all the joy and hope she had smothered, never daring to let lose, bursting free through her smile. "Thank you. I won't let you down."

He raised an eyebrow. "I've heard - and said - that before. First lesson: don't make a promise unless you know you can keep it."

 

 

 

 


	2. Poe and Vice-Admiral Holdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if you are worried about the wrong person overhearing, the ability to communicate is vital in a leader.

Poe raised an eyebrow, studying the newcomer in the glamorous dress and the bright, perfectly-coiffed hairstyle. "That's Vice-Admiral Holdo? Like, 'Battle of Chyron Belt' Vice-Admiral Amilyn Holdo?"

The officer beside him nodded, and Poe raised an eyebrow. He had a lot of female cousins, and had travelled to worlds where people very literally wore a dozen outfits per day. (Naboo and the remaining population of Alderaan sprang to mind) As such, Poe had a very good eye for someone, regardless of gender, who had just finished changing outfits specifically for a single appearance.

Engaged in a running battle, most of their ranking command floating in space like so much stardust, and their new leader had taken the time to primp in the powder room? It didn't bode well, and Poe had expected better of someone with such a formidable reputation for terrifying competence. He settled for non-committal. "Not how I imagined her."

It was all downhill from there. A pretty speech that sounded like nothing so much as "We have no clue what to do next, so sit tight and hope for the best" later, they were dismissed without so much as the opportunity to ask questions. Poe looked around at the last remains of the Resistance, currently barely resisting the urge to give into despair, and jogged after the departing Admiral. Whatever he might think of her personally, she was in charge, and he had to respect that. "Ma'am, can you give us any idea of what's going to happen next?"

She fixed him with a chilly stare. "Poe Dameron, you do not have the rank to be involved in the decision making, nor would I be likely to accept a plan of your making."

Ok, he probably deserved that, a little. Continuing the plan when Leia ordered him to retreat had been a bad judgement call. Still, he gritted his teeth and went on. "Ma'am, I think recent events proved that our leaders can be lost at any time. I've got pilots who are scared, one failure away from losing faith, and thinking that lack of information about a plan means that there _is_ no plan. I'm not asking for details, just assurance that you have a plan that will see most of us live through this."

Holdo studied him, long enough that Poe resisted the urge to squirm. Finally, she gave a decisive nod. "Very well. We have a plan, but with the way the First Order keeps finding us so effectively, there are concerns about... a leaky roof, shall we say. Details are being shared with those who need to know, when they need to know it."

Poe saluted her, mostly for the benefit of those in the bridge who were too focused on other things to _not_ be eavesdropping. "Yes, Ma'am. Thank you for taking the time to explain."

Holdo rested a hand on his shoulder. "Despite your stunt with the bomber squadron, and resulting demotion, you are well respected, and those who are doubting will look to you for action. Please do your best to keep them calm and ready for when we make our move."

Poe nodded, as serious as the situation deserved. "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

When Rose and Finn came to him a few hours later, with a plan that was crazy even by Poe's rather skewed standards, he brought them to speak with Admiral Holdo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be more, I'll update as I write.


End file.
